interlinguafandomcom-20200215-history
Lame
English Pronunciation * , * Etymology 1 , akin to German and Dutch , Old Norse , Swedish, Danish and Norwegian , akin to Old Church Slavonic . Adjective # unable to walk properly because of a problem with one's feet or legs # moving with pain or difficulty on account of injury, defect or temporary obstruction of a function #: a '''lame' leg, arm or muscle'' # hobbling; limping; inefficient; imperfect. # unconvincing or unbelievable #: He had a really '''lame' excuse for missing the birthday party.'' # failing to be cool, funny, interesting or relevant #: He kept telling these '''lame' jokes all night.'' Usage notes Referring to a person with a disability as “lame” is offensive to many and, in current usage, rare. Synonyms * crippled * * hobbling, limping, inefficient, imperfect * unconvincing, unbelievable * uncool, unfunny, uninteresting, irrelevant Antonyms * * * efficient, perfect * convincing, believable * cool, funny, interesting, relevant Derived terms * lame duck * lamage * lamebrain * lamely * lameness * lamestream Translations * Czech: * Danish: * Dutch: , , , * Finnish: * Greek: , * Hungarian: * Lithuanian: , * Portuguese: , * Russian: * Spanish: , * Swedish: * Dutch: kreupel, mankend * Finnish: , * Greek: , * Hungarian: , * Russian: , * Dutch: wankel, mankend * Finnish: , * Hungarian: * Russian: * Dutch: * Finnish: , , , * French: , * Greek: , * Hungarian: * Danish: * Dutch: * Estonian: * Finnish: , , * Hungarian: * Japanese: * : çalë * : coix * : 跙 * : hrom * : paralizata * : boiteux; nul, minable * : lahm (2) * : अपंग (apanga) * : storpio * : अपंग (apanga) * : kuleć * : şchiop, olog * : अपङगः (apangaha), पङगु (pangu) * : bacach, crùbach, cuagach * : cojo, rengo Verb # To cause a person or animal to become lame #* 1877: Anna Sewell, Black Beauty: And if you don't want to lame your horse you must look sharp and get them stuck in hooves out quickly. Etymology 2 From , from lamina Noun # a lamina # a set of joined, overlapping metal plates Related terms * lamé Anagrams * * amel * Elma * lema * male, Malé * meal ---- Estonian Adjective lame # flat Anagrams * emal * male Category:Estonian adjectives ---- French Pronunciation * *: * * Noun # lamina # blade # wave Related terms * lamé * * lamellaire * lamelle * laminer * lamineur Anagrams * * male, mâle * mêla ---- German Etymology From the English adjective . Adjective # boring; unimpressive # unskilled; useless ---- Italian Noun lame # Anagrams * * alme * male * mela ---- Spanish Verb # #: ¡'''Lame'!'' — “Lick!” # # #: ''Lame.'' — “He/she/it licks.” ---- Swedish Adjective # Definite tense, masculine gender, most common in Southern Swedish. In Standard Swedish, optional alternative to lama (Definite tense, feminine or common gender) de:lame et:lame el:lame fr:lame ko:lame io:lame it:lame kn:lame ku:lame hu:lame ml:lame my:lame pl:lame ru:lame simple:lame fi:lame ta:lame te:lame tr:lame vi:lame zh:lame